


Stay

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Promnis Week 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Constipation, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Promnis Week Aug 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompto is too nervous around Ignis to stay for dinner, both smitten and scared. After all, what if Ignis is just waiting for him to make a mistake so he can break him away from Noctis?Ignis dearly wants to spend just a few more minutes with Prompto, but Prompto is hair-trigger nervous around him. Can he convince Prompto to stay?A little subterfuge and a little honesty might make all the difference.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promnis Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872115
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> For Promnis Week 2020! 
> 
> Day 1: Concept: Early on, Prom is still not sure of his place with Noct’s friends, and thinks Iggy might dislike him because he’s very formal with him. He’s worried he’s annoying him with his awkwardness which is due to him trying to hide a crush. The truth is that Specs has a HUGE crush on Prompto and is desperately trying to hide it because he doesn’t want to make Prom feel obligated to answer to keep his place with Noct. (Technically also "Dorks in Love" but that's always Promnis for me!)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Stay**

“I couldn’t possibly stay for dinner!” Prompto’s voice squeaked as he scrambled for the door and his shoes in the cubby. Ignis had only just hung his jacket up when Prompto had streaked from the sofa past him to the door. Ignis raised an eyebrow but slid out of Prompto’s way like he had “no clipping” turned on. Noctis twisted around on the sofa, away from the TV with Justice Monsters IV stuck on the pause screen.

“You sure? Ignis literally just offered.” Noctis tried too hard not to look like he was pleading, because Prompto was usually happy to be the receptacle for all of Noctis’ discarded vegetables plucked out of the handmade lunch Ignis packed for him every morning, but it was very different when it was right in front of Ignis. Everything was different in front of Ignis. 

Ignis, so very formal and prim, always tucked in, buttoned up, and handsome, hair combed neatly. He enunciated, he always had _something_ intelligent to say, he was the image of a prince’s right hand man. Ignis was handsome and perfect.

Prompto was terrified of him. 

It wasn’t that Ignis was unkind to him. The opposite, really. Ignis was polite, greeted him formally, smiled politely, offered him a beverage, invited him to stay for dinner. And he _watched_ him. 

Prompto tried being nice to him at first - he was Noctis’ friend, so Prompto wanted him to like him! Ignis was super nice in return. He made cute dumb jokes and was a pun master, and he would wink and smile at Prompto before Prompto pried himself away from him to go join Noctis, but then, the staring started. Whenever Prompto checked, Ignis seemed to be watching him, observing him like a voretooth eyeing a rabbit. Soon, Prompto couldn’t help but feel like Ignis really was sizing him up. 

Prompto knew he was a pleb, and was painfully aware of all the ways he fell short. Lunafreya had asked him to befriend Noctis, but she hadn’t warned him of how hard it would be to actually fit in with him. Noctis had just been waiting for a friend, and had so easily reworked his life to fit Prompto in. He didn’t ask questions. Ignis was the type of person to ask questions, like ‘where did you come from’ and ‘what’s that secret barcode on your wrist that you’re hiding under that ugly wristband,’ and he also seemed like the kind of person who was good at making decisions, like ‘leave Noctis’ life and never speak to him again, or Gladiolus will show you how well-trained he is.’ (Big, strong, terrifying Gladio was a fear Prompto was still conquering, but luckily the worst he’d done so far was noogie Prompto as hard as he could when he and Noctis sneaked out of an after-school activity to go to the arcade. If ordered by Ignis, though, who knew?) 

Ignis was a problem-solver. Noctis had mentioned that he could make _things_ happen if he needed to, mentioning how he’d managed to pull a few strings with a paparazzi and a movie theatre once to reschedule a movie so Noctis could see it on his schedule (in exchange for a photo op that would double as free advertising for the theatre). He worked quickly and efficiently to solve any problem Noctis had. Prompto didn’t want to become a _problem._

Prompto was in a bind because Ignis was super handsome and acted so charming, and his heart skipped a beat whenever he laid eyes on him. However, the moment he let Ignis see too much of who he was, he was sure that would be curtains for him. In no uncertain terms, “stay for dinner” would turn into “stay away from Noctis.” 

So, now, he decided the best way to preserve his friendship with Noctis was to stay away from Ignis. 

Prompto jammed his shoes on as quickly as he could and stood, only to see Ignis waiting by the door, brow furrowed. A chill ran down his spine, but he forced his gritted teeth into a grimace that passed for a grin. “Thanks for the offer, Ignis, but I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“It’s not imposing, not at all. But the offer is open.” Ignis laced his fingers in front of him, those intelligent green eyes boring down at him from over the edge of his glasses. Prompto felt his gaze boring through him like a drill. If he sat here a moment longer, he’d hollow him out while not even dislodging his pleasant expression. 

He could accept the offer, in theory. But then wouldn’t he just be another grifter clinging onto Noctis? He couldn’t let Ignis hate him. Maybe when he thought he’d earned his trust, proved that he was just a friend, he could accept.

“I couldn’t.” He kept his brave grin on as he stood and put his jacket on. “But thank you!” He waved to Noctis with two fingers, who sulked from the sofa.

“Next time,” he mumbled.

“Yes, please, next time.” Ignis gave a brief bow, and Prompto hurried out the door, closing it on Ignis’ penetrating stare. 

Sure, next time. Maybe he’d be worthy to be around Ignis in his next lifetime.

* * *

The door shut in Ignis’ face, and the light in the room died all at once.

“Gone like a fired bullet.” Ignis heaved a sigh, then dragged his hair back from his face and turned towards the kitchen. “Were only he not so hair-trigger around me.”

Noctis groaned and slumped on the sofa, and Ignis heard the chimes of the menu clicking as Noctis quit his game. “No puns. You scared him away again.” He rolled on the sofa and slumped over the back of it like a lazy cat lolling over a ledge. “Seriously, what is the deal between you two?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea. I’d happily tell you if I knew, and preferably rectify the situation.” Ignis trudged towards the kitchen, a little of the bounce stolen from his step as the levity left the room with their aborted guest. 

Ignis had forcibly contained his delight that Noctis had made a friend his own age. The background check process was complicated, but he got a green stamp that Prompto Argentum, for all of his quirks, was a relatively ordinary young man, but after seeing him spend a single afternoon with Noctis, Ignis knew this could not possibly be true. There was nothing ordinary about someone who could make Noctis _smile_ like Prompto did. He was easygoing and cheerful, he loved to take pictures and make memories, he and Noctis got into little bouts of harmless mischief together, and Noctis, for the first time in years, seemed happy again. Prompto was also friendly to Ignis, when Ignis could pin him down for more than a moment. He didn’t stare through Ignis like he was just ‘the help’ like some of Noctis’ other visitors did, he was polite, cheerful, he made jokes. He _laughed_ at Ignis’ jokes. 

Ignis couldn’t help but stare at him when he laughed. His heart fluttered in his breast and his face warmed; he could lose himself in that bold, bright laughter.

“It’s because you keep making goo-goo eyes at him.” Noctis grunted as he put the second-player controller away. “You’re making him uncomfortable.”

“Not on purpose.” Ignis tied his apron on and rolled his sleeves, then went to the refrigerator. Noctis had mentioned that Prompto liked the hand-held meat pies at the cafeteria, and Ignis, scandalized that Prompto was eating public school lunches, first offered to make a second lunch for Noctis to take with him, then when Noctis rolled his eyes so hard Ignis was certain they would unscrew and tumble out onto the floor, instead resolved to make Prompto dinner and send him home with leftovers. Now, the dough for the meat pies was risen and pristine, the filling prepared that morning and set, but Ignis wouldn’t be able to make Prompto dinner, lunch, or smile. 

All he got was that terrified expression.

“Have you considered, like, talking to him? Asking him out on a date instead of trying to adopt him through me?” Noctis managed another epic eye-roll. “Because seriously, you’re miserable at flirting.”

“I refute the notion that I’m flirting,” Ignis sighed as he turned the dough out onto the counter. “And… I couldn’t.”

“You couldn’t,” Noctis repeated flatly. “Why not?”

“Simply put, I don’t want to alienate him.” Ignis continued to smoothly roll the dough out into a wide sheet, quick and efficient. “Imagine, how would you feel if someone Prompto knew made advances on you? Would you not feel obligated to accept?”

“No, Prompto would get it if I didn’t like his friend.” Noctis crossed his arms. “And I’m pretty sure I’d just be annoyed if you treated Prompto badly. I wouldn’t care if he said no, and you’d probably get over it eventually.” He cocked his head. “Maybe if you actually told him you liked him, he’d believe you.” 

“I’d like to think so.” Ignis sighed as he began to stamp out rounds for the meat pies, filled each one with a spoonful of the meat and vegetable filling, and closed them into half-moons, or broad smiles. “I also fear he won’t want to be around me at all, and you by extension.”

“If he doesn’t want to be around you anymore, I’d make it work.” Noctis sniffed, then squinted at Ignis. “But I’m pretty sure the two of you would have good chemistry together. Anyway, watching him avoid your weird staring and watching you counting his freckles is getting old. Do me a favor and do something about it.” 

Ignis stared down at the egg-washed pies on the counter, golden-yellow and pretty. “I suppose that would be prudent. After all, as it stands, we’ll have far too many meat pies.”

Noctis groaned and yanked his phone out. “I’ll call Gladio. You figure out what you’re going to say to Prompto next time you see him.”

As Ignis filled the tray and tucked the meat pies into the oven, the room far too quiet and dark, he resolved to say something. He couldn’t go on watching Prompto leave whenever Ignis entered the room. “I’ll see to it.”

Ignis solved problems. Usually Noctis’. Would solving one of his own be so hard? 

* * *

Prompto was at Noctis’ for a study session when Ignis arrived with an armful of groceries a few hours earlier than expected. He smiled as he shut the apartment door, but Noctis looked up just long enough to wave, and Prompto felt his insides all shrivel up like the water in the atmosphere had been sucked away all at once. 

He’d hoped to get more studying done. Damn. 

“Wow, is it that time already?” Prompto moved to close his book, but Noctis pinned it shut with his finger.

“Sit down, dinner isn’t ready yet, we can study a little more and we both need it.” Noctis pinched his brow with the hand that wasn’t holding Prompto’s book open. “Please tell me you remember the noble gases.”

“Not a one,” Prompto answered automatically. “But, uh, let me try and find the mnemonic the teacher gave us to help remember them.”

“Pleasure to see you, Prompto,” Ignis said from behind the counter, and Prompto glanced up to see Ignis affixed to him, and when they met eyes, he smiled.

Maybe Ignis approved of the studying? Cool. Prompto was fine with studying. He returned his attention to their book and notes, then scratched his head. “Okay, here it is: Hero Never Arrived, Kill Xenomorph Right Now.”

“That is definitely not it.” Noctis snorted and flipped through his own book.

As Prompto and Noctis continued to study the periodic table, Ignis cleared the kitchen table for dinner. He worked steadily away at whatever he was cooking, interrupting only briefly to ask Noctis this or that while Prompto was digging through his notes (council business stuff, the sorts of things Prompto had already learned to tune out), but when Noctis took a bio-break, Ignis leaned over the counter.

“Prompto?”

“Yeah?” Prompto quickly shut his book, but Ignis held a hand up.

“Don’t lose your page on my account. I merely wanted to ask how you handle spicy foods.” His eyes gleamed just a little, and Prompto bit his lip as he felt Ignis examining him like he was under a spotlight. “I thought I’d asked before, but-”

“I like ‘em. Um, a lot.” He returned Ignis’ smile, and hoped honesty was the right answer. Ignis seemed pleased enough. 

“I’ll ensure your portion is made properly. Noctis has a bit of a cat’s tongue, so I make his portion of this a tad less spicy, but Gladio’s, a tad more.” He winked. “I merely wondered which end of the tad-pole to put you on, if you croak my meaning.”

Prompto couldn’t suppress a laugh, as Noctis groaned from the hallway.

“Seriously, you make the worst jokes.” He sat back down with Prompto, took Prompto’s book from his hand and reopened it, and put his face in the book’s spine. “Tell me you understand orbitals.”

“Actually, I think I get that one.” He rotated his book back towards him. “Okay, so, it’s about the electrons, right?”

As the afternoon went on, the room filled with a delightful, warm smell, and Prompto’s mouth watered. He could practically taste the hot peppers on the back of his tongue already - whatever Ignis was cooking was going to be amazing. Then, as Ignis set out four plates, Prompto realized Ignis had planned for him to be there. He was asking how Prompto liked his food because he was going to give him a portion. He was going to sit Prompto down and interrogate him, and find some reason to remove him from Noctis’ life forever, and he was being lured in and trapped by Ignis’ delicious cooking.

An evening spent around Ignis would mean certain doom. Forget being told to leave Noctis alone forever, Ignis would probably just cart him out to the dumpster with the daggerquill carcass. 

Prompto jerked his leg nervously under the table as Ignis plated up peppery daggerquill rice and garnished each plate with pickles. “Noct, um, I have to go.”

“Seriously?” Noctis raised an eyebrow. “Dinner’s ready. I’m sure Specs wants you to stay.”

Prompto screamed on the inside - _no, that’s the problem! He wants to get rid of me!_ \- but Ignis turned over his shoulder. “Oh, yes, do stay for dinner. You’ll like this, I assure you.” 

“I - um - you don’t - you don’t have to. You don’t have to feed me, or do anything for me.” Prompto shrank, and Ignis turned around.

“You seem to misunderstand.” He let his hands hang loose at his sides, looking Prompto in the face. “I want to.” 

The door opened just then, and Noctis jumped up right as Gladio bustled in. He hooked Gladio by the arm, and Gladio gave an aborted _“what”_ as Noctis rushed him back out.

“We’re giving them ten minutes to sort this out.” He pulled his own front door shut, and Prompto heard a thump as Noctis pressed his back against the door, trapping him in.

With Ignis. And Ignis was staring at him, clearly trying to decide if he had too many freckles for regulation, or if Prompto was just the real joke here.

Sort it out, Noctis had said. Okay, maybe honesty would be the right answer, or at least clear the air. 

“Hey. Um.” Prompto put his books away and stood. “I, um. I know. I’m probably not - the kind of person you want around. I can see the way you look at me, and I - I get it, you know?”

“The way I look at you,” Ignis repeated softly, a frown creasing his fine features. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Like you’re trying to figure out everything that’s wrong with me. Like you’re looking for me to screw up. Like you’re just waiting for me to make the mistake that will make you kick me out forever.” He clasped his hands. “Please, I promise, I’m not gonna take advantage of Noct or be mean to him, I just want to be his friend.”

“I’m aware,” Ignis replied quickly, then circled the kitchen counter, stopping a few paces away from him with his hands wrung. “You’re a good friend to him, believe me, I’d never want to take that away from him. Please understand, I don’t want to come between the two of you. If you have somehow gotten the idea that I have been attempting to separate you or damage your camaraderie, then please dispel the notion.” 

Prompto blinked a few times, as he realized that Ignis’ brow was knit with worry and sadness rather than anger or scrutiny. “Um. Consider the notion dispelled. Remedy. Poof.” He wiggled his fingers a little. “So, um-”

“Please stay for dinner.” Ignis bowed his head, his wrung hands clasped tight in front of him in plea. “Please stay. I greatly enjoy your company.”

Prompto’s heart skipped a beat. 

_Ignis liked him._

“Stay, Prompto.” Ignis’ knuckles were white, but Prompto touched his shoulder. 

“You like me?” He peered up into Ignis’ face, and saw only his warm expression, a faint flush to his cheeks, and his chewed lower lip. 

“Very much.” Ignis nodded, and his gaze softened. 

_Oh. Ignis_ _liked_ _him._

“Like, you _like_ like me? Is that why you’re always staring me down?” Prompto rocked onto his tiptoes, throat swelling as his heart crawled up his chest.

“Staring you down? I can’t tear my eyes away.” A smile crept up Ignis’ cheeks. “I apologize for being obvious to the point of intimidating; I didn’t mean to-”

“No, I’m sorry I got paranoid!” Prompto laughed, disbelieving though he sensed no lies. “Can we - maybe you and me can-”

The door opened just then, and Gladio bustled back in with Noctis slung over his shoulder and beating on his back. “Sort out your first date later, I’m starving.” He strolled right past where Prompto and Ignis stood nearly on top of one another, and dropped Noctis into his usual chair. Noctis groaned, but turned towards them.

“Yeah, come on. Let’s eat.”

“Of course, of course.” Ignis touched Prompto’s forearm. “Come, stay for dinner.” He guided Prompto to his chair, and Prompto seated himself. Ignis brought the bowls over, his daggerquill rice bright red and garnished with a neat little stack of pickles (which Noctis promptly added to), and seated himself across from Prompto.

Now, when Ignis gazed at him, Prompto could only see the fondness in his eyes, and he couldn’t suppress his raw glee that Ignis liked him. Ignis seemed just as pleased, dreamy and floaty the rest of the night. 

Prompto knew this was just the beginning, and maybe things would change. After all, Ignis could still find out his flaws, but at least he knew he’d gotten off on the right foot. 

He hoped he continued to prove himself. He wanted nothing more than to stay. 

(And Ignis wanted nothing more than to keep him.)

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was curious about the mnemonic:
> 
> Hero - Helium (He)  
> Never - Neon (Ne)  
> Arrived - Argon (Ar)  
> Kill - Krypton (Kr) (And the reason Noctis said it was wrong, since the letters aren't close enough!)  
> Xenomorph - Xenon (Xe)  
> Right Now - Radon (Rn)


End file.
